


Voyage

by Draco5



Series: The Chronicles of the Dragon [1]
Category: Draconic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco5/pseuds/Draco5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Join the beginning of Draco, Ise, and Selaena's journey.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Voyage Begins

This is just a little beginning info. It will be a while between chapters. I don't have time to write every day, as I'm a student in High School. So it may be a few days between chapter updates, or it may be weeks, etc. So pick up this story (computer style) at your own risk. Feel free to comment freely and pm me with suggestions.

 


	2. The Voyage Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the beginning of Draco, Ise, and Selaena's journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm not good at editing. /italics/ are words intended to be italics. I do not own Pokémon.

"Zzzz."  
"/Attention all passengers. Attention. The plane will be landing soon. Prepare to depart/," the bodiless voice of the flight attendant wafted over the cabin, jolting Draco to abrupt awareness.  
"Zzz...ahh! What the fucking hell is going on!" yelled Draco. Draco was a thirteen year old white boy. He had hair that was naturally blond, but he tended to dye it black, with red tips. His eyes were a vivid red. He was short and skinny, with the body build of an athlete. He generally wore black jeans, a black muscle shirt, black high tops, a midnight-blue jacket with the sleeves cut off, and a hat with a crudely drawn, naked woman on it.  
"What's wrong," asked his girlfriend, Selaena. Selaena was a deeply tanned girl of thirteen. She was five foot nine, had blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a body that would make an anorexic cheerleader feel like a fat-ass. She was immensely vain and liked to show off her body by wearing very tight pants and formfitting shirts. Selaena was also the type of girl who never learned the meaning of the term 'bra'.  
"It's nothing. I was just startled. I, was asleep, you know," Draco explained as they were walking down the plane's stairs and into the hustle and bustle of the airport.  
"I know. I could fucking hear you. You do realize that you snore?"  
"You lie," Draco said, amused. He started looking around for his uncle, Bernard.  
"Draco, my dear boy, over here!" cried a jovial voice. Said jovial voice belonged to a big, fat, black guy. That big, fat, black guy was Draco's uncle. Bernard Makedonian was, as was aforementioned, twice, a big, fat, black guy. He was six foot five and weighed four- hundred and ninety- nine ponds. He was a football player when he was younger, but when he broke half his ribs from a bad tackle, he decided to retire. Now, at fifty-six, he'd taken a slightly less dangerous job as a daycare manager. He had a bald head, a small, pointed beard, and a wispy Fu Manchu mustache.  
"Hey, Uncle Bernard. This is my girlfriend, Selaena. I /assume/ that it's fine she came along as well?" Draco's voice lowered menacingly as he spoke. Obviously his uncle realized the danger he was in, because he was slightly subdued when he replied.  
"Of course. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want," murmured Bernard nervously.  
"Merci, Mr. Makedonian. So where do you live?"  
"Please, call me Bernard! And I live in Kingtown. It's a quaint little town nestled in the southern mountains."  
"Dure Surgenya!" Selaena shrieked, and promptly fainted. Luckily, Draco was walking behind her, and was staring at her ass lustily, so he was able to catch her before she fell.  
"So," Draco began as he was slinging her into his arms, "why are Dure Surgenya a taboo subject? Oh, and before you go onto an obscure piece of knowledge that I don't really want to know about, what the fuck is that piece of shit?" He was talking about the square piece of metal that Bernard had just unfolded from his bag.  
"This is a warp panel. It's quicker than walking. The only bad thing is that they are programmed to a second; both of them have to be on for one of them to work. When you turn the warp panel on, it's orange, and it turns green when the second one turns on," Bernard explained.  
"So that's why it's just turned green."  
"Exactly."  
"Okay. So what about Dure Surgenya?" asked Draco as they stepped onto the warp panel. "Generally, Selaena isn't a fainter, so these mountains must be re-" he was interrupted by a shriek.  
"Daddy!" A brown blur streaked past.  
"Hi Pumpkin. Where's Mommy and Bubba?" Bernard asked the girl now nestled in his arms.  
"Mommy's in the kitchen and Bubba's in the woods Daddy.  
Bernard hastily put the girl down and told Draco, "Take Selaena and Margaret into the kitchen!" Then he rushed through the door screaming, "I'm gonna kill that God-damned boy!"  
Draco looked at his cousin. She looked about five years old, tall for her age, with chocolate brown eyes and skin; she was skinny and wore a dress, and had short, curly black hair.  
"Lead me to the kitchen, would you Margaret? Oh, and my name is Draco, I'm your cousin. This is Selaena."  
"OK. Well we're in the living room currently. The door on the west leads to Mommy and Daddy's room. The north door leads to the dining room. The east is to outside, and the south leads to a hallway with five doors. The two on the right are guest bedrooms, which share a bathroom. The two on the left are mine and Bubba's. The first room is Bubba's, and the second is mine. We share a bat5hroom. The door at the end of the hall is the library. The dining room leads to the kitchen. Follow me." Draco followed her through the dining room into what was obviously the kitchen. "You can set Selaena on that empty chair over there."  
"Hello, Draco. Who's the whore?" asked Draco's aunt, Nellie. Nellie Makedonian was a thin, white woman with a nose for gossip. As beautiful as Selaena was, Nellie was twice as ugly. She lathed Draco. The feeling was mutual.  
"Hey bitch. Call Selaena a whore again, and I'll kill you," Draco told her, smiling.  
"Mommy, what's a whore? And Draco, why is Selaena passed out?" Margaret asked.  
"Nellie, I'll take this one. Margaret, a whore is someone who is sexually active, such as your mother."  
"Exactly. Wait, WHAT!!!!?"  
"As for why Selaena is passed out," Draco paused and looked at Selaena, " well, she passed out when your father told her that you guys live in these mountains."  
"Oh." Margaret paused in reflection. "Is she afraid of ghosts?"  
"Yeah, for some reason she's terrified of ghosts. Why?" asked Draco curiously. "Are there a bunch of ghost Pokémon out in the woods or something?"  
"Daddy says the woods are full of ghost Pokémon."  
"Yes they fucking are. Coincidently Ise, that's why the fucking hell you're not allowed in the God-damn fucking woods a-fucking-lone!' Bernard came in through the backdoor shouting at Ise.  
Ise was Draco's other cousin. He was fourteen years old and six feet tall. He was lighter than his sister and had a major attitude problem, especially when his dad was concerned. He had light brown hair, black eyes, and a muscular body. He word cut-off shorts and a muscle shirt, all green and white, regardless of the weather.  
"Dad, I don't care. It's totally safe," Ise grumbled. "All the ghost Pokémon do is run away."  
Bernard was seething. "Totally safe? Totally safe? Have you forgotten that little girl who was snatched by ghost Pokémon last-." He was distracted by a knocking on the back door.  
"Hello, is anyone home?'  
Bernard opened the door for a short Aryan woman with a heart-shaped face.  
"Hello Bernard. Hello Nellie, Margaret. How do you do, Ise. Oh, and who are you?" the woman asked, peering at Draco and Selaena, who had just woken up. " And more importantly, how old are you?"  
"I'm Bernard's nephew, Draco, and this is Selaena, long 'a' sound. We're both thirteen," Draco informed her.  
"A year off, eh? Ah well, do either of you have a Pokémon?"  
"No."  
"Good. I am Professor Heartwood, the leading Pokémon expert of the Alpirex region. It's my job to give the fourteen year old Alpirexian trainers their very first Pokémon. However, there must be three aspiring trainers, and there's only one this year. So, I would like the both of you to fill in and make it three. How about it?" Professor Heartwood examined them.  
Draco and Selaena looked at each other, thinking. Then...  
"What could go wrong. We're in."  
Heartwood beamed at them. "Perfect. The starting types are Ice, which I'm sure Ise has dibs on," he nodded, "Dragon, and Dark. Draco, Selaena, which do you want?"  
"Dragon is mine," Draco said without preamble.  
"Okay. So Ice to Ise, Dragon to Draco, and Dark to Selaena. Let me just grab my balls," she paused. "That came out wrong."  
"You /think/," Draco said sarcastically.  
"Don't take that tone with me, young man," snapped Professor Heartwood as she rummaged in her bag for her balls. "Ha! Here they are!" She pulled out a battered case and opened it. Inside were three red and white pokeballs with stickers on the buttons. The one on the left had a blue lightning bolt on it. Heartwood gave this one to Ise. He tore a small, white ice cream cone with a flat bottom. It was a Vannilite. Ise nodded, seeming satisfied, and the Vannilite returned to it's pokeball in a flash of black light.  
The middle ball had a black circle on the button. This one went to Selaena. She tenderly peeled the sticker off and pressed the button. In a flash of black light, a Sandile appeared. Sandile was a tan crocodile with a black membrane covering it's eyes. "Dile, Dile!" it cried.  
"It's adorable!" Selaena cooed.  
The last pokeball was Draco's and it had a fang sticker. Draco carefully peeled off the fang and let out his Pokémon. It was a Gible and it looked like a dinosaur with four small arms, a wide mouth full of sharp teeth, and two tusk like things reminiscent of jet engines on either side of it's mouth. Draco picked it up and looked at it. "You are Dragen. Let me hear you roar."  
"Gib, gib, gibble, gi-bble," Dragen cried obediently.  
Draco smiled slightly. "It's a start."  
Professor Heartwood rummaged in her bag again and took out three rectangular devices. She gave one to each of them.  
"These are Pokedexes, basically, an electronic Pokémon encyclopedia. It records every Pokémon you encounter in a Pokémon battle, and it automatically downloads information on Pokémon you've caught."  
She shook her bag to get something out. A metal cube fell out. Heartwood took one of it's corners and gingerly shook it. The cube unlatched on hidden hinges and fell into a square, blinked orange, and turned green.  
"Take this warp panel to Rajan. My associate, Professor Dan D. Lion, will get you started on your journey across the Alpirex region. Ta-ta."She grinned at them as they stepped onto the warp panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco: Gible, level 5.  
> Ise: Vannilite, level 5  
> Selaena: Sandile, level 5


	3. First Battle and First Encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokémon. Imagine any version of the Route that you want, I can't describe the Routes that well. Sorry.If you have any ideas for Pokémon that Draco, Ise, or Selaena should catch, feel free to PM me. If you don't mind, try to give me some descriptions for the Pokémon; that will make it so much easier to write them in. If you have any OC ideas, again feel free to PM me and describe them. I won't be able to fit everything in, but I'll do my best to fit in as many as possible. For every OC or Pokémon idea that I take, I'll give credit to the person who gave the idea.

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, Draco saw that he, Selaena, and Ise were lying in the middle of what appeared to be a large office. There were bookcases along two of the walls; along the third wall was a Pokealer, a machine to heal Pokémon; and a desk with a computer. Sitting at the desk was a man who looked like a toad.  
"Are you the prof? Dan D. Lion?" Draco asked the man.  
"Yes I am, eh. I put the Gible and Sandile in their balls, eh. Oh look, the other two are coming around, eh," Dan said.  
Draco checked, and, sure enough, Ise and Selaena were sitting up and checking out the office.  
"Where's Sandile?"  
Dr. Lion got up and gave her Sandile's ball.  
"Thanks. Who are you?"  
"I am Professor Dan D. Lion. So, Gible belongs to you, eh?" he asked Draco.  
"Yeah, thanks," Draco said as Professor Lion tossed his pokeball at him. He caught it and let Gible out. "Hey Dragen. Glad to be out and about?"  
"Gi-bble," Dragen cried happily.  
"Good. By the way, I'm Draco, the other guy's Ise, and the girl is Selaena."  
"Shall I show you around, eh?"  
"Sure," they all said.  
They followed Professor Lion outside.  
"That big circular building is the IRO, the International Relationships Office, eh. Don't ask, eh," he said, seeing Ise's face. He took them past the IRO and stopped in front of a building with a sign shaped like the top half of a pokeball above the door. "This is a Pokémon Center, eh. Inside you can heal your Pokémon." He then took them past the pokemon center and to a chalked up rectangle with the middle of a pokeball, button included, chalked in the middle. "This is the battlefield," he informed them. "It's what you have Pokémon battles on. Most battlefields will be original; however, some will be the plain old battlefield you see here. Now, if you will just wait here," he said. Then he went over to a couple of houses that laid a couple dozen feet from the battlefield. He knocked and waited for the door to open. When it did, he said a few things, and came back followed by three kids. There was a white guy about fifteen, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and pretty tall. Following him were two girls with pokeballs around they're neck. One was a tall white girl with an attitude on her face, and black, shoulder-length hair. She had black leather clothes on, and electric blue eyes. The other girl looked exactly the same, but she didn't have an attitude, was a blonde, and wore bright colors instead of black. "This is Mimi, and Kiki, and Nick," informed Dan.  
"Hi, I'm Mimi," said the blonde girl.  
"I'm Kiki," said the other girl, "and this is my boyfriend Nick. A little word of advice girlie, don't even look at Nick.  
"Fuck you, bitch," Selaena said.  
"Better watch your language, cunt. Otherwise, I'll gut you like a herring," Kiki threatened.  
"Herrings don't get gutted," Draco countered.  
Kiki smiled. "At least someone in your little group has a brain."  
"Kiki, stop," the Professor ordered. "The reason I called these three here are to test your novice prowess," he told Draco and the other two. Nick and the twins are the people that I generally have do that specific testing. So, who's up first?"  
"I am," Selaena said determinedly. She glared at Kiki. "I want to battle Kiki."  
"Kiki, do you accept the challenge?"  
"You bet I do, Professor Lion. Chimchar, get you fucking fiery ass out here!" From her pokeball came a small monkey with a swirl on his chest, swirly head fur like an ice cream, and a flaming ass.  
"Sandile, center stage!" Selaena called out her Sandile.  
"Let the battle between Selaena and Kiki begin!" Professor Lion called.  
"Sandile, tackle!" Sandile slammed into Chimchar.  
"Chimchar, you lousy excuse for a Pokémon, scratch." Chimchar raked his nails on Sandile.  
"Tackle him again, Sandile!"  
"Scratch, and you better not show him any mercy, Chimchar."  
"Dile!"  
"Chim, Chimchar, Char!"  
Sandile collapsed with little swirls in his eyes.  
"Sandile is unable to battle! Choose the next two battlers," the professor called.  
"Hey, Drac, you mind if I go up first?" Ise asked his cousin.  
"I don't care, just don't call me 'Drac' again. Otherwise, I'll be very angry. Got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I challenge you, Mimi."  
"Oh really, take the cute little girl, huh? Well fine. Turtwig, I call upon your limitless power!" Out of her pokeball came a small brown and green turtle. It had a pointy protrusion on its head that spouted two leaves.  
"Turtwig, Tur!"  
"Vannilite, come on out! Use Tackle!"  
"Withdraw into your shell! Then use a Tackle," Mimi commanded her Pokémon.  
"Vannil," Vannilite said in pain after being hit by Turtwig's Tackle attack.  
"Quick, before he has a chance to withdraw back into his shell, use Tackle!" Ise shouted.  
"Turtwig, no. Okay, if that's how you want to play it, Turtwig, use Tackle."  
"You too, Vannilite!" Ise cheered his Pokémon on.  
"/Vannil/"  
"/Turtwig/"  
The two Pokémon crashed together; then, Turtwig fainted.  
" Turtwig is unable to battle. Ise has won. Whenever you win a Pokémon battle, the loser has to give you some money; however, if you /lose/, then /you/ have to give up some money to the victor. Now Selaena, considering the fact that you don't have any money at the moment, you don't have to give anything to Kiki. However, once you do win a battle and get some money, you'll have to pay up when you lose. Even if the loss is to Draco or Ise."  
"So, how much do we get?" Ise asked.  
"It depends on the person," Mimi answered. "Some trainers give you more for defeating them, and others give you less. If you really want some quick cash, find a 'Rich boy' of a 'Lady' who you know you can defeat, and who seems like they'll keep rematching you as often as possible, and just keep defeating them. 'Rich boy' and 'Lady' are two 'types' given to trainers. Every trainer has a 'type'. Our's and you threes is 'Pokémon Trainer'. Not many people have this type, but anyone who received a starter Pokémon from a professor does have that type. There are many types out there. The type generally depends on the strength of the trainer, but not always. Strangth of the trainer is also a factor in how much money you get for winning. Any more questions?"  
"Yeah, I have one," said Draco. "When am I gonna get to beat the shit out of Nick?'  
"Never. But I'll battle you anyways," Nick said.  
"Let the battle between Draco and Nick begin."  
"Go Pikachu!" Nick sent out a small yellow Pokémon about the size of a raccoon. It was slim, and had long, pointy eras capped in black. It had a lightning bolt shaped tail that was brown on the bottom, and yellow on the top. It had red spots on it's cheeks and two brown stripes on it's back.  
"Let the battle begin!"  
"Let's start it off Pikachu, Thundershock!" Pikachu's body glowed and crackled with electricity. /Blam!/ An electrical shock hit Dragen. However, it failed to affect the dragon-ground type Pokémon.  
Draco grinned. "Heh, heh. Our turn. Dragen, bite that bitch. Go!"  
Dragen sprung at Pikachu. Pikachu tried to stop him with another Thundershock, but it failed. The next thing Pikachu knew, it was up to it's ass in Dragen's mouth.  
"Okay good. Now chomp on him while he's in your mouth." Dragen bit down hard. They could hear Pikachu's muffled cries through his mouth.  
Nathaniel shook with unconcealed rage. "Use Thundershock on the inside of it's mouth, Pikachu!" Pikachu crackled with electricity again; suddenly, light came from inside Dragen's mouth. Dragen bit down convulsively and moaned, before spitting Pikachu out.  
"Pika," it said, and promptly fainted. A minute later, Dragen did the same.  
"Pikachu return."  
"You too Dragen." Draco looked at Lion. "So it was a draw, right? Considering the fact that they both fainted?"  
"Nah, you won Draco, eh. Dragen fainted a minute after Pikachu did, eh. Which means that Pikachu /did/ faint first, eh."  
Nate groaned. "There's your winnings, eighty Pokucks. Come on Kiki, let's go to the 'Haunted Cottage'."  
"Kay." They walked off.  
Mimi glared at their receding backs. "Come on you three, I'll show you around the Pokémon Center." They followed her to the Pokémon Center and went inside.  
They paused at a desk set just inside the door. "This is where you buy items," Mimi informed them. She led them to a second desk where a woman in a pink desk with pink hair was standing nest to a Pokealer. "Give your Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Every Pokémon Center is run by a Nurse Joy," she said. After getting their Pokémon back, and Draco let out Dragen, she pointed out a computer next to the desk, saying, "you can access the PSS, Pokémon Storage Sustem, on that PC." She then took them back outside, where Professor Lion was waiting.  
"I'll leave the rest of it to you," she said, then and left.  
Dan D. Lion looked at them. "Follow me."  
He led them to a road leading east out of Rajan. "This is Route One." They followed him down the tree- lined road until the trees thinned out. The professor told them, "if you follow the road exactly, you won't have to worry about wild Pokémon. Wild Pokémon only appear in tall grass, like that to out right. Sometimes trainers drop items, pokeballs, or pokeballs that are holding items. Feel free to take these. Oh, and speaking of items, here's a bag and five pokeballs for each of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. TTFN." He waved and turned, but knocked into a Pokémon. "Oof. Oh, shit. A Kirlia. Go Linoone!" He called out a ferret with brown stripes running down his back. "Use Surf!" A wave of water washed over Kirlia, weakening it.  
"Kirlia!" A blue glow surrounded Linoone. His face contorted in pain.  
"That was a Psychic attack. Linoone, surf." Kirlia fell to it's knees. "Pokeball, go!" He threw a red and white ball at the Kirlia, which sucked it in in a flash of black light. It rolled back and forth for a few seconds, then clicked. "Just so you know, that's how you catch a Pokémon. With the majority of Pokémon, it's best to weaken them first. The exceptions are oftentimes bugs, and Abra's. TTFN." He walked off.  
"So,. What do we do now?" Ise asked.  
"I don't know. However, I /do/ know that he didn't say 'eh' /once/ that entire time," Draco said gravely.  
Selaena and Ise looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing. Draco looked at them and shook his head. He took their Pokedexes and tinkered with them for a few seconds before putting them back in the appropriate bags. He put the money from his win against Nate in Selaena's bag as well.  
Draco looked around and saw the sun glinting off an object in the grass. He started towards it, but stopped when a girl walked up to him.  
"How's your Pokémon's health. If it gets too low, give it a potion," she said, pressing a small purple spray bottle into his hands. Then she walked off.  
"Ooooooo...kay," Draco said as he put the bottle in his bag. He went over to the mysterious object. It turned out to be a pokeball. He pressed the button, and out popped a syringe labeled Antidote. He put the antidote away and walked back to Ise and Selaena.  
/Bam!/  
A glowing bird shot out of the grass and slammed into Dragen's face.  
"Bite," Draco said lazily.  
Dragen bit down hard on the bird and looked at Draco expectantly. He tossed a pokeball at it. The Pokémon disappeared in a flash of black light and the pokeball fell to the ground. It wobbled twice, then flashed, and the Pokémon was caught.  
Draco picked it up and walked back to the others.  
"So what were you doing?" Ise asked.  
"I found an antidote in the grass. And as I was walking over to get it, a weird girl walked over and gave me a potion. And then, on the way back over here, a bird Pokémon attacked Dragen, and I decided to catch it."  
"Who was it?" Selaena asked him, curious.  
"Why don't you check your Pokedex. All of our Pokedexes are linked now. Yes, I hacked the Pokedex Ise, do you have a problem?" Draco asked upon seeing his cousin's face.  
"Not really; however, I am curious as to how you did that."  
"It wasn't that hard."  
"The Pokémon that you caught was a Starly. It's a tiny starling. Why did you catch a bird Pokémon?" Selaena asked, looking up from her Pokedex.  
"Cause I could," was Draco's answer.  
"Can we get going? I want to get some training in."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"We should walk through the grass then," Draco suggested.  
"Fuck yeah," Ise said.  
They started walking down the path, with Draco leading.  
"Route One is a pretty straightforward path, but it's a mile long, literally," Selaena complained.  
They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes before a guy wearing a wicker hat and overalls, and carrying a butterfly net, walked up to them.  
Ise laughed at his eccentric appearance. "Dude, has the circus come to town? 'Cause if so, then you must be the clown!" Draco and Selaena laughed as well.  
"You sir, are a bitch. If you must know, this is standard uniform of a bug catcher," the self-proclaimed bug catcher said in a British accent. He sounded pissed.  
Ise looked horrified. "There are /more/ of you!?"  
"That is it! I respectfully challenge you to a battle."  
"Bring it on, dipshit. Vannilite, go!"  
"Battle respectively, Caterpie!" Out came a green caterpillar with a small, red, Y-shaped horn. "Tackle!" Caterpie slammed into Vannilite.  
"Tackle," Ise said.  
"Tackle, please."  
"Tackle!" Caterpie fainted. "That was over quickly."  
"Battle respectively, Metapod!" Metapod was a large, green, crescent- shaped cocoon.  
"Great, just great. He has more than one Pokémon," Ise complained. "Huh, Tackle."  
"Harden your defense Metapod!" Metapod's body briefly went flat and angular before returning to normal.  
"Tackle. Keep Tackling."  
"Continue hardening your defense."  
Five minutes later, Metapod fainted.  
"Battle respectively, Caterpie! Bug Buzz!" The bug catcher sounded desperate.  
"Cater...pie!" The air was filled with a sound like a thousand angry wasps. Ise, Draco, and Selaena clasped their ears in pain.  
"Vannillllll!" Vannilite wailed. Suddenly, a frigid cloud billowed from it's mouth. Ise checked his Pokedex to see what had happened. The screen said that Vannilite had learned Icy Wind.  
"Sweet. Use Icy Wind again!"  
Caterpie fainted.  
"I tip my hat to you sir. Here is sixty Pokucks. Good day to you, kind sir." He walked off.  
"He was gay," Selaena said and started walking off. She had just stepped in the grass when a Pikachu appeared. "Sandile, center stage! Tackle!" The Pikachu fainted. "Well that was extremely anticlimactic."  
"Helllp! Oh please, help!" An old man ran up. "Please help me. I run a Tauros Ranch, and some mean Pokethieves are trying to steal my Tauros'!"  
"Lead the way," Draco told him.  
He led them to the end of the road and turned left. "It's down that way." They ran down the road. Soon they heard people shouting and what appeared to be frightened mooing.  
When they got to the ranch, they saw a couple of men in blue and silver uniforms wrangling some Tauros while a tearful old woman tried to stop them. The Tauros resembled large bull with three tails.  
"Unhand those bulls," Draco shouted.  
"Eh?" One of them looked at Draco. "We've got comp'ny. Mind yer own bus'ness kid, if yeh know what's good fer yeh, that is. Snorunt, go!" Out popped a small, yellow Pokémon that was shaped a little bit like a pyramid. It had small, round hands and feet. They were blue, as was the face that was nestled in the very middle of the yellow pyramidal shape.  
"Dragen, bite!" Draco quickly shouted.  
Dragen sprang into action. He opened his mouth, but instead of jumping at Snorunt and biting it, he shot a round of glowing embers at it. Snorunt collapsed with swirls in it's eyes.  
"That was Ember," Selaena said incredulously.  
"Damn," Ise whispered.  
"Snorunt, return. Go, Vannilite, and use Icy Wind."  
Dragen groaned and wobbled on his feet.  
"Ember!" Dragen shot another round of glowing embers at Vannilite. Vannilite started glowing red.  
"Vannilite, another Icy Wind!"  
Vannilite used the move, but then immediately grimaced in pain.  
"Oh no, my Vannilite's dun been b'rned."  
"Well, Dragen, let's wrap things up with Ember!" Vannilite fainted.  
"Oh shit fuck. Here's a hunnerd Pokucks. Please don't hurt me," the man begged.  
"Pathetic," the second man said. "I'll deal with these runts myself. Bagon, out here!" He sent out what looked like a miniature Allosaur, except with stumpy legs, and it was blue. It had a bonelike structure covering the top of it's head and down to it's shoulders. The structure was white and ribbed.  
"I'll take this one. You two calm down the Tauros'," Ise said.  
"Right," they agreed.  
"Vannilite, go!" Icy Wind!"  
Bagon swayed.  
"Use Ember."  
"Icy Wind."  
Vannilite's Icy Wind was so strong that it blew the Ember back at Bagon, so instead of taking the super-effective Icy Wind, it took the super-not effective attack of the Icy Ember. Bagon fainted.  
"Oh shit. Here's your hundred. Now we got ta get gone!"  
They threw a ball on the ground and disappeared in a black haze. When the smoke blew away, they were gone!  
"Who /were/ they?" Ise wondered.  
"They called themselves Team Sylveik," the old woman said. "I'm Mama McFerris. That's Papa McFerris." She pointed at the old man, who had just arrived.  
"You've saved them! Oh, how can I ever thank you? I know! Do you have a spare pokeball?" Papa McFerris asked. Ise gave him one. "Thank you! Mama, get a Tauros!" She separated the biggest Tauros from the herd and led it over. Papa McFerris put it in the pokeball and gave it to Ise. He looked at Draco and Selaena and sighed. "I suppose I'd better reward you for being here." He went into his house and came back carrying a machine that looked like a CD player and two disks. "These are TMs, Technical Mahcines. They can teach your Pokémon new moves and can be used over and over. However, not all Pokémon can learn all moves. To use a TM, you put it in this machine, attach the machine to your Pokémon, and turn it on. These TMs are Megahorn and Skull Bash." He gave them to Draco. "Now get lost!"  
They left. When the Tauros Ranch was out of sight, they stopped.  
"That was bullshit!" Selaena complained.  
"I agree," Ise said.  
"You do!"  
"Yes. Draco did most of the work, and you helped with the hard part. You two deserve Tauros' as well. What's your view, Draco?"  
"I really don't care. There we go," Draco said. "Hey, do you want me to teach Tauros a move, Ise?"  
"Could you teach him Megahorn?" Ise asked as he let Tauros out.  
"Sure. I'll just put Megahorn in, attach it, and... Voila! Tauros now knows Megahorn."  
"Thanks. Tauros, return."  
They continued down the road. At the turn-off to Route One they, by unspoken consent, turned to go back to Rajan. While Draco, Dragen, and Ise walked on the road, Selaena went through the grass. They were almost to the end of the grass, when a Pokémon appeared.  
"Meowth," it said. It looked like an upright cat with an oblong gold jewel on it's head.  
"Sandile, center stage!"  
"Dile."  
"Meowth." The jewel flashed and suddenly a waterfall of coins fell on Sandile. Draco picked one up and bit it.  
"It's real," he said and started gathering the coins.  
"Hmmm, possibilities. Tackle."  
"Meowth." This time the Meowth scratched Sandile.  
"Sandile, Tackle." Meowth fell to all fours. "Now let's catch this cat!" She threw a pokeball and checked her Pokedex. "i's called Pay Day."  
Draco gave her the coins. "That's fifty-three Pokucks."  
"Thanks. Sandile return."  
They continued down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco: Dragen, level 10; Starya, level 4  
> Ise: Vannilite, level 11; Tauros, level 15  
> Selaena: Sandile, level 6; Meowth, level 8


	4. A Spooky Enocounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been able to. There will be a rape scene in this chapter, but I will put a warning before and after the scene telling when it begins and when it ends.

There was a big commotion in Rajan. They had to fight through hordes of people when they got there, just to get to the Pokémon Center . They went back outside once their Pokémon were fully healed.  
"Oi, get your asses over here!"  
They looked around, and eventually spotted Nathaniel where he was standing with Mimi, Kiki, and Professor Lion. The three trainers hurried over to them.  
"What's wrong?" Ise asked.  
"Some ghost Pokémon abducted three children, eh. We'd like your help getting them back, eh."  
"Okay, but where are they?" asked Draco.  
"At the Haunted Cottage," answered Mimi.  
"Well you people have fun," Selaena said, and turned around to walk back to the Pokémon Center. "I pity those poor kids, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to combat a bunch of ghosts."

***  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Selaena. "Remind me how you got me to agree to this."  
Draco laughed and grinned. "I didn't. What I did was trussed you up like a pig, and carried you here on my shoulders."  
"Oh, right, now I remember. I guess that explains why I'm slung across your shoulders like a rag-doll, bitch."  
"Will the two of you please SHUT UP!" Kiki commanded.  
"Before we go in, do the three of you all have at least one Pokémon that has a move that's any type /but/ Normal or Fighting? Because those types don't affect ghosts," Nick informed them.  
"No," answered Selaena. "What are the types of those two TMs we have, Draco?"  
"Hold on. If you have a TM machine, then you can use these. This one's Shadow Ball, and /this/ one is Shadow Claw. You can keep 'em if you can use them."  
"Well Shadow Claw will definitely work for your Meowth Selaena," Draco said and let her down.  
"Ok. Meowth, center stage!" Out popped Meowth with a small /Meow/. She attached the headphones on the TM machine into Meowth's ears and popped in the TM for Shadow Claw. Then she turned it on. The machine whirred and then dinged. She unattached it from Meowth. "Ok Meowth, use Shadow Claw!"  
"Meowth," it growled. Glowing purple claws grew over it's own, and it swiped at a nearby tree with them.  
"Well not that that's settled, we should probably get going, eh."  
Selaena put Meowth back in it's pokeball, then Draco grabbed her and slung her across his shoulders again; they continued walking until they reached a faded blue house at the very edge of town, bordering the woods. It had a wrap-around porch, large windows, and it's roof really needed a re-shingling.  
"This is it, eh. Is everyone prepared? Eh?"  
"As prepared as I'll ever be. Which means, no I'm not," Selaena answered.  
Everyone else answered in the affirmative.  
They entered the house and found themselves in a large room, quite obviously the living room. There were dustcovers over all the furniture, and a dusty television in the corner.  
"This must be the living room," said Mimi.  
"Um, is it still called the 'living' room in a house full of ghosts?" Draco asked, looking around.  
"I don't know, but this place makes me extremely nervous. I really don't like the fact that there's those two doorways, it's an uninhabited house that /is/ in fact inhabited, and we have yet to encounter /anything/ at all. The one on the right /probably/ leads to the kitchen, but I don't know about the one across from us," Mimi said, hiding behind Ise, Nate, and Draco.  
"Draco, Ise, and Selaena, you go through the door across the room, eh. /We/ shall take the one that probably leads to the kitchen, eh." That being said, Professor Lion led Nate, Mimi, and Kiki through the door on the right.  
Draco, still carrying Selaena all trussed up on his shoulder, and Ise went through the other door; they found themselves in a bathroom. There was a door at the other end. Ise went directly through it, but Draco took the time to look around the bathroom. There was a really old toilet in the corner, and a cracked window on the wall. The bathtub took up most of the space, as it was big and clunky, and it had clawed feet. Inside the bathtub was a yellow spray-bottle labeled Paralyz Heal on the floor of the tub, which Draco picked up and put in his bag. Seeing that there was nothing else of interest in the bathroom, he decided to continue on to the next room.  
The next room was a bedroom. There was a bed shoved up against the left-hand wall. There was a potion laying on the pillow. He walked over and took it before scanning the rest of the room. On the same wall as the door to the bathroom was another door. Other than that, there appeared to be nothing else in the room. Draco walked over to the second door and peered through. He saw Ise and the others standing in a hallway. As he watched, they went into another room; before joining them, he decided to examine the rest of the bedroom, just in case there was something of interest in the room. As it turned out, there was. It only took one look at the back wall for Draco to tell that it was fake. "Hey guys, I found something!" he called to the others. They came running into the room. "This wall is fake, and it was extremely shoddily made. O.k. Dragen, use Skull Bash."  
Dragen's head glowed and he smashed it against the wall. The wall disintegrated, revealing a small room with an open trapdoor in the floor. One by one they descended through the trapdoor and dropped into a dank, dark room. Even Selaena went, though that might have been because Draco stood right behind her and pushed her down.  
Chained to the middle of the floor were two naked girls no older than eleven. Between them and the girls were a Gastly, a Sableye, and Duskull. Gastly was an orb of black gas, with eyes and a mouth, surrounded by a corona of purple gas. Sableye looked vaguely like a human, except purple; translucent; it had an emerald, ruby, and sapphire imbedded in it's back; and with gemstones for eyes. Duskull looked quite like your stereotypical ghost, but grey instead of white; also, it had a white, skull-shaped face and a white bone across it's back.  
"Dragen, Ember!" Dragen's Ember hit Sableye and suddenly Sableye started glowing red.  
"Sableye's been burned," Mimi said. "That's the secondary effect of Ember, it has a chance to burn the target.  
"Meowth, Shadow Claw!" Sharp, transparent claws made of black energy surrounded Meowth's claws and it slashed at Sableye wit them.  
A flash of fire appeared on Sableye, and it collapsed with swirls in it's eyes.  
"Gastly!"  
"Skull!"  
They both shot a ball of black energy at Meowth. The Shadow Ball failed to affect it, though.  
"Ghost type moves don't affect Normal types, and Dark and Ghost type moves are super-effective against a Ghost type, eh."  
"So, that means Bite's super-effective. Dragen, Bite Gastly!"  
"Shadow Claw on Duskull!"  
The Gastly looked like it was about to faint, so Draco threw a pokeball at it. The Pokémon got sucked inside, then the ball fell to the ground. It wobbled three times, then flashed, signaling the successful capture of the Pokémon. The Duskull started floating around randomly, eventually coming near Selaena.  
"Get the FUCK away form me," she screamed, swatting at the Pokémon. As she was moving to hit it, the Duskull accidently hit the button on one of her empty Pokeballs and got sucked in. The light on the ball flashed, signaling a successful capture. "No, I do not want a Ghost type!"  
"Well you have one now," Ise said," now will you please /SHUT THE FUCK UP/so that /more/ don't come." That shut her up. Ise used Vannilite's Icy Wind to break the chains on the two girls.  
"Selaena, I want you, Nate, Mimi, and Kiki to take these girls to the Pokémon Center, eh," Professor Lion ordered. "Draco, Ise, come with me." The group separated.  
"So, there's one more," Draco said. He let out Gastly and Starly. "Gastly, you're Haunte. Starly, you're Starya. Now, Haunte, where's the third kid?"  
"Gastly." Haunte floated through the back wall.  
"Dragen, Skull Bash." The wall crumbled to reveal a second room.  
In the middle of the room was a girl, about fifteen. She wasn't alone.

ATTENTION. ATTENTION. RAPE SCENE. ATTENTION. ATTENTION.

She was lying on her back atop a Sableye, with another Sableye on top of her. She was bobbing up and down between them very fast, her face a twisted mask of pain.  
Professor Lion and Ise looked at the scene with horror etched onto their faces.  
"Starya, get that thing off of her," Draco bellowed. "Aerial Ace!"  
Starya's body glowed and it executed a loop- the-loop before slamming into the Sableye like an arrow loosed from a bow. Sableye slammed into the wall and fainted. Draco pulled the girl off the second one.

ATTENTION. ATENTION. RAPE SCENE OVER. ATTENTION. ATTENTION.

By that time, Professor Lion had recovered. "Go, Linoone! Foresight!" Linoone was a large white ferret with two brown stripes running the length of it's back. It stared intently at Sableye, but it didn't appear to do anything else.  
Sableye, however, disappeared and reappeared above Linoone; it slammed it's claws into Linoone's back.  
"Faint Attack," Lion said. "Linoone, use Rock Smash."  
Linoone's claws glowed white as it smashed Sableye. Sableye fainted.  
Draco, Ise, and Professor Lion returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs. Then they looked at the girl.  
"My... my name is... Helen," she was panting hard, "I live... I live in... I live in... in Ricon."  
"May I?" Ise asked, holding out his arms. She looked at him incomprehensibly. He sighed and picked her up. She shrieked and leaned away, but calmed down up on seeing that he wasn't going to do anything.  
They went back up into the house. When they reached the front door, Professor Lion held out his hands to stop them.  
"Kirlia, I command you as your master, use Psychic to stop the people outside from swarming us as we walk outside," he said, releasing Kirlia. His head fell flat to the floor with his body standing up straight above his head once Kirlia came out and was revealed to be taking a snooze. "O.k. Kirlia, wake up!" The Kirlia opened one eye and stared at him; then it closed it's eye, and a wall of psychic energy picked up Dan D. Lion, and threw him into the wall. Professor Lion got up shakily. "Please Kirlia, please get up and use Psychic so that the people won't swarm us." He pleaded with it, and finally Kirlia got up and stared at the door. It's green hair stood on end and her eyes glowed blue. "Yeah! Now we can go. Kirlia's Psychic will stop all those people from swarming us. When I open the door, I want you to run to the Pokémon Center, understand Ise?"  
"Yes."  
"One, two, three, run!"  
In a flash, he was running. It took him a couple minutes to get to the Pokémon Center, burdened as he was. Luckily, Mimi was waiting at the door, so she was able to open it just in time for him to run inside. Behind him came Draco and Dan D. Lion, sort of like a rear guard.  
"Helen!"  
"Your safe! Thank you, whoever the fuck you are."  
The other two girls were over-joyed.  
"These two were repeatedly raped," Nate informed them. "Their cunts are very nearly ripped apart. Tell me you caught the motherfucker who did it."  
"The motherfucker/s/," Draco said, emphasizing the plural, "were the ghost types that abducted them. Helen," he nodded at the girl in question, "was in the process of being raped when we got there. Me really thinks that all the ghost Pokémon at the haunted cottage need to be expelled, and probably sent to a Pokémon mental hospital."  
"I agree, eh." Professor Lion started cleaning the glasses that had inexplicably appeared on his face, not being there a moment before. "Ise, Draco, Selaena, I'm going to need your help; Mimi, Kiki, and Nick, I want you to stay here with the girls."  
"O.k." Mimi said.  
"Fine, Lion, but first, I want a battle with you." Ise looked at the professor unfalteringly. "I want some more training in before battling those fucking ghosts, especially with some of them being really strong."  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, really short rape scene. I thought it would be better that way. As usual, I'm still wanting more Pokémon ideas.


	5. Battle Against The Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokémon. I find it funny that I have 31 hits and no comments, why is that? Seriously people, COMMENT!

"So, eh. You want to battle me, eh?" He folded his arms across his chest. "You'll lose, eh."  
"Vannil!" Vannilite cried determinedly.  
"No fair. I wanted to battle you as well." Draco sighed. "Oh well. Ise-- beat the shit out of that bitch." He grinned at Ise.  
"Why don't all of you battle me together, eh?" Dandelion suggested to them.  
"They all looked at each other. Slowly, Ise smiled. "You're on," Selaena said.  
"Now, that unfair, Lion. You're much stronger than they are, and you know it," said a mysterious voice. A tanned man with an aquamarine mullet and light blues eyes entered the Pokémon Center. He looked to be around six feet tall and wore a pokeball on a chain at his side.  
"Winston. What do you want," the professor asked in a cold tone.  
"To make sure you don't go overboard. I'll be the ref for the match," said the mysterious man, Winston. They walked out the Pokémon Center and over to the battlefield. "This will be a three-on-one match, no substitutions allowed. Trainers, Professor Dumbass, choose your Pokémon," Winston announced.  
Draco snickered. "Professor Dumbass, now that's a good one, I'll have to use that sometime. Dragen, stand by for annihilation."  
"Vannilite, your up!"  
"Linoone, I call upon you!"  
"Sandile, center stage!"  
"Let the battle begin!"  
Professor Lion started things off. "Linoone, use Rock Smash on Sandile!"  
Linoone's claws glowed white as he prepared to swipe at Sandile.  
"Vannilite, stop him! Icy Wind!"  
"Dragen, quick, Skull Bash!"  
"Sandile, Tackle him!"  
Vannilite released a frigid cloud from it's mouth, freezing part of Linoone's fur, slowing it down. Then it got smacked into by Sandile. Then Dragen's head glowed white and he smashed his head into the ferret.  
"Oh, now I'm fucking pissed! Linoone, use Surf!" Linoone created a giant wave of water that hit Dragen, Sandile, and Vannilite, not to mention their trainers.  
"Sandile has fainted," Winston announced.  
"Sandile, return. You did good." She flipped her wet hair out of her eyes and looked at the other two. "Draco, annihilate him. Ise, help."  
"Kay," Draco smirked.  
"Should be fun," Ise pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, then did a mock salute towards Selaena, now on the sidelines.  
"Please. I'll murder you," Lion said. "Linoone, use Slash!"  
"Dragen, use Skull Bash to block it!"  
"Liiinoone!"  
"Gib-gibble!"  
"Vannilite, use Icy Wind."  
"Vannillll!"  
Dragen's head glowed white, and he used it to block Linoone's claws, which had grown to twice their normal length. Vannilite then used Icy Wind on Linoone's head, creating more frozen fur.  
"Now Linoone! Special Stratagem! Hyper Beam!" Professor Lion grinned, sure he'd be the victor. Linoone started charging up the powerful attack.  
"Liiiiinooooooooooooooone!!!!!" The bright red beam of energy hit Vannilite. It would have hit Dragen too, but he managed to barely get out of the way.  
"Vannilite had fainted! It is down to Professor Lion and his Linoone battling the final battle against Draco and Dragen," Winston announced.  
"Special Stratagem, da fuck's up with that shit?" Ise was seething.  
"It's the best attack a Pokémon can do, generally saved for last," Dan D. Lion explained to them, hoping his attempt to distract Draco while Linoone recharged would work. It didn't.  
"In that case, Dragen, Special Stratagem! Flaming Skull!"  
Dragen's head glowed white, and he shot a round of glowing embers as Linoone. Then he charged through them with his head down; he becme surrounded by flames due to the Ember attack, and Linoone was unable to protect himself from the combo attack, considering he was still trying to recharge from the Hyper Beam. When the smoke from the impact of Dragen's attack cleared, Linoone was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
"Linoone has fainted! The victor is Draco and Dragen! Congratulations you two," Winston looked at Draco with a gleam in his eye. "You did good, kid." He tossed a pokeball at him, which he caught, looking bewildered. "I'll be seeing you around kid. In the meantime, take care of her. She'll be an important friend to you. Make sure that you treat her right."  
"Oooooo...kay," Draco said.  
Winston nodded and walked away.  
"So, um. What did that Winston guy give you?" Ise wondered.  
"Not sure. Guess we'll have to find out. Whoever you are, come out!" Black light flashed, and a Pokémon popped out. It looked faintly like a wolf, with a curve of fur covering one side of it's face. It had red claws, a red sickle coming off one side of it's face, a red tail, and a red gem in the middle of it's forehead.  
"OH... MY... GOD!!!!!" Selaena shrieked. "It's a shiny Absol!! He gave you a /shiny/ fucking /ABSOL/!!!"  
"Damn. You have got to be kidding me. Why do you get all the bad-ass ones. It's not fair, not fair at all."  
"Ise, stop complaining. You got a Tauros at the Ranch, even though you said yourself that I did most of the work. Selaena, I realize you aren't complaining, but you have an infinite money cat. Why can't I get something awesome." He glared at Ise. He then looked at the Absol frolicking around playfully in the grass, and something clicked in his mind. "This Absol's a baby!"  
"You should scan her with your Pokedex," suggested Professor Lion. "The Pokedex can tell you the gender, species, and level of any Pokémon you've caught; It can show you the image of any Pokémon you've seen, along with the cry; and it can give you information on the Pokémon, and tell you where to find them, if you've previously caught one."  
Draco, Ise, and Selaena pulled out their Pokedexes and scanned their Pokémon.  
"Vannilite is level 11 and knows Tackle and Icy Wind. Tauros is level 15, and knows Head Charge, Slam, and Megahorn. They're both males."  
"oh, poor Sandile. He's only a level six, and knows Tackle and Leer. Meowth is better. She's level nine and she knows Scratch, Growl, and Pay Day. Duskull is level ten, and she knows Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, and Nightshade."  
"Dragen, level 18. Move set, Bite, Ember, Skull Bash, and... Dragon Rage? Wonder when he learned that. Starya, damn. She's level six and knows Quick Attack, Growl, and Aerial Ace. Haunte is better. He's level nine and has knowledge of the moves Lick, Hypnosis, and Shadow Ball. Now, as for NiteSoul, that being the name for Absol, she is level one. The moves she knows are Night Slash, Leer, Fury Swipes, and Extreme Speed."  
"So, she knows powerful moves, but is super weak?" Selaena asked, confused.  
"Yep, looks like it," said Draco. He looked at her, still playing. "But we can change that."  
"I have an idea."  
"Yeah Ise, what is it?" asked Selaena.  
"Sandile versus Starya, then Duskull versus Haunte. Dragen can face off against Tauros and Vannilite.  
"Sounds good to me," Draco said cockily. "Let's go get our Pokémon healed."  
They rushed to the Pokémon Center and got their Pokémon healed, then they ran back to the battlefield.


	6. Soul of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokémon. Will you people please comment; even once is fine. I want to know what all of you people reading this story think of it. I also don't own Digimon.

"OK Selaena, Draco, you first. I'll referee. This will be a single battle between Draco and Selaena. Each person is allowed two Pokémon, no substitutions. When one Pokémon faints, both trainers switch their Pokémon. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"  
"Sandile, center stage!"  
"Starya, take to the stars!"  
"Let the battle begin!"  
"Sandile, Leer!" Sandile's eyes glowed and he glared at Starya, lowering her defense.  
"Starya, Aerial Ace!" Starya's body glowed and she did a loop-a-loop and slammed into Sandile.  
"Damn. Okay Sandile, Tackle!"  
"Quick Attack!" Starya's body glowed and she slammed into Sandile at super high speeds.  
Selaena grinned. "Now Sandile, try Biting it!" He did, damaging Starya's wings.  
Draco grinned back. "You're gonna hate me for this, Starya, Special Stratagem, Aerial Attack!" Starya glowed white, then disappeared; she reappeared in front of Sandile and slammed into him while he was disoriented.  
"Eep, Sandile!"  
"Sandile is unable to battle. Trainers, choose your next Pokémon."  
"Duskull! Center stage!"  
"Haunte! Come from the shadows!"  
"Fuck the end, Duskull! Special Stratagem! Shadow Wisp!" Duskull surrounded itself with blue fire, then formed and fired a ball of dark energy; the fire went with it in an impressive display of shadowy fire.  
"Shit. Counter with your Shadow Ball." Haunte formed a ball of dark energy of it's own and shot it off. The two Shadow Balls cancelled each other out, but the fire kept coming and burned Haunte. He shuddered and suddenly fire surrounded him.  
"Bitch, let's see if you can take this," Draco said, furious. "O.K. Haunte, Special Stratagem! Sleepy Tongue!" Haunte's eyes glowed blue and he licked Duskull's face. Duskull fell asleep.  
"No! Duskull, wake up!"  
Draco started grinning again. "Haunte, use Shadow Ball!"  
"Gastly, Gast!"  
"Duskull has fainted! The winner is Draco!"  
"How much do you get for winning?" Selaena asked.  
"Eh, I don't care. How about 53 Pokucks," replied Draco.  
"Here it is. My turn to referee! Ise, get your ass on the battlefield. The next match will be Ise versus Draco! Ise's two Pokémon against one of Draco's! No substitutions! Baaaattleee... begin!"  
"Vannilite, Tauros, come out."  
"Dragen, stand by for anni-" Draco cut off when NiteSoul stepped onto the field.  
"Sol! Absol," she barked.  
"Okay then. NiteSoul! Shroud their souls in everlasting darkness!"  
"Cree-pyyyy," Selaena muttered.  
"Ha, easy out. Vannilite, Icy Wind! Tauros, Mega horn!"  
"Uh-oh," Professor Lion said from beside Selaena.  
"Ah, where the fuck did you come from," Selaena asked, jumping.  
"Doesn't matter, eh. If Megahorn hits, then it'll do massive damage, eh. Megahorn is for whatever reason, a bug type move, which are super-effective against Dark types like Absol, eh."  
"Extreme Speed out of the way, then use Night Slash on Tauros!"  
"Use Head Charge to block!"  
"Hey, that's my strategy!" Draco complained.  
"Well I'm stealing it. Megahorn while it's close Tauros!"  
"Taur!" His horns started glowing, and he used them to swipe at NiteSoul. She disappeared and reappeared behind him using Extreme Speed.  
"Absol!" Her claws glowed black and she slashed at Tauros; however, his head glowed blue and he used it to block her claws; then, Vannilite hit her in the back with his Icy Wind.  
"NiteSoul, no!"  
"Ab-sol, Ab, Ab, Absol." She staggered to her feet.  
"I'm gonna beat you using a big bang," Ise taunted. “Vannilite, Special Stratagem, Icy Tackle! Tauros, Special Stratagem, Mega Charge!"  
"NiteSoul, Special Stratagem! XTreme Night Swipes!"  
"A special stratagem already," Ise cried, "you've had her maybe 15 minutes."  
NiteSoul disappeared; suddenly, multiple lines of shadow started appearing around Vannilite and Tauros. Then they sank into Vannilite's and Tauros' skin.  
"Vannilllllllll!!!!!" Vannilite wailed.  
"Taur, Taur, Tauros!" Tauros cried in pain.  
A shadow formed in front of Draco, resolving itself into a shadow version of NiteSoul; slowly, the shadow started peeling away from NiteSoul, starting at the nose and working it's way to her tail.  
"Absolll," she growled. Then Vannilite and Tauros fainted.  
"Va- Va -Vannil- Vannilite and T-T-Tauros ar-are unable to battle," Selaena stuttered, looking at NiteSoul, a terrified look on her face.  
NiteSoul just sat down and started licking her paw.  
"Wow," Lion said. "Well. Now that that's that, let's go get your Pokémon healed and kick some ghost ass, eh?"  
"Already done," Draco grinned, looking at Selaena very pointedly.  
"Shut up," she muttered as they started walking towards the center. "You only won because of a fluke." They walked inside. "Hypnosis has a low accuracy, so that 'Sleepy Tongue' shit is no sure thing." They got their Pokémon healed and left, oblivious to the number of people staring at them, including Nick, Mimi, Kiki, and the three girls. "If it hadn't hypnotized my stupid Duskull, then you would have been defenseless." They entered the haunted cottage. "S-."  
"Litwick!"  
A white candle with a blue flame appeared and nuzzled Ise in the chest. He just stared at the Pokémon. It opened it's eyes and smiled. Then it touched one of the Pokeballs around Ise's waist and got sucked into it.  
"Well that was an easy way to catch a Pokémon," Ise said, looking confused. "What the hell was that thing? I've seen all the ghosts here at the woods around Kingtown, except for this one. I have never seen this one before."  
"It's a Litwick, eh. It's a ghost-fire type tha--."  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW! It burns, it fucking BURNS!" he shouted, while struggling to get his Pokebelt off. "Damnit, why will you not come the fuck OFF!?" Finally he managed to get it off. He tore the Pokeball containing Litwick off the belt and threw it out the window; the moment it sailed out the window, he ducked down and covered his head, like he expected it to explode.  
"Um, Ise, I don't think it's going to blow up."  
"Uh, yeah, right. I'm pretty sure that it's going to explode. It is a /fire/ type after all."  
Draco looked confused. "Where the fuck do you get Pokeball exploding from fire type Pokémon?"  
"Haven't you ever heard of the move Explosion?'  
"Yeah, and I really don't think that a Litwick can learn it. Typhlosion, Numel, and Camerupt, maybe. But not a Litwick."  
"If a Magikarp can learn Bounce, then a Litwick can learn Explosion."  
/SMACK/!  
Selaena's hand connected with Ise's face. "I don't care, that is no reason for you to throw your Pokémon away like that. Did I throw away Duskull? No. I could have. I /should/ have. But I didn't. Now you are going to go out there, pick up that pokeball, dust it off, and you are going to let Litwick out. Then you are going to apologize to it and beg it to continue being your Pokémon. And if you don't, then I am going to bitch-smack you so hard, your great-great-great-great-great-grandpa gonna hurt. Do you understand me?"  
"No. And before you ask what I don't understand, it's how you can think that you have the right to threaten me like that. It's /my/ Pokémon, not yours, so there is nothing that you can do to make me go back out there and pick it up."  
"Hah, now you have to go get it. You called it your Pokémon, which means that you have officially laid claim on it, and you are required by all ethical laws to go out there and pick it up."  
"Damnit. You are a blond. So how the fuck are you so smart?" Ise fumed as he walked outside to get his Litwick. He came back in with a smile on his face. "O.K. so you got me on the fact that I laid claim to the Litwick; however, that doesn't mean that I have to use it, or even keep it in my party with me. So hah." He let Litwick out. "Litwick I beg you to still be my Pokémon."  
"Litwick!" Litwick seemed overwhelmed with happiness at the thought of being able to remain one of Ise's Pokémon.  
"Good. Now get the fuck back in the ball. Then I want you to take it Professor. Then I don't have to deal with it, and Selaena, guess what. You don't get to slap me. Stupid bitch."  
/SMACK/!  
"Never call me a bitch."  
Draco grinned. "Yeah, never call my girlfriend a bitch. Dragen, Flaming Skull Salute." Dragen's head glowed white and suddenly burst into flames and he slammed it into Ise's stomach.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up. How did Dragen's head just burst into flames?" Selaena asked, flabbergasted.  
"Extreme focus."  
They left it at that and went down the traphole in the bedroom. Almost immediately a swarm of Gastlys, Sableyes, Duskulls, and even a Litwick or two. Luckily, Dragen's Ember knocked them all out as soon as they appeared. They proceeded to go deeper down the passageways that had inexplicably shown up since the chapter taking place in the haunted cottage. Every few steps a new Pokémon would show up; usually they were Gastly and Duskulls, but there were sometimes Sableye, Litwicks, some Drifloon, and they even encountered a Rotom once. Unfortunately, by that point Dragen's Ember was so strong that it decimated the Rotom and it disappeared. After that Draco wised up and started using Haunte's Shadow Ball to take out the Pokémon. It took two hits instead of one, but at least there was the opportunity to catch the Pokémon there. Finally they encountered a stone door at the only passageway that wasn't full explored yet. As they were looking at it, it started to slowly creak open. Being left with no other choice, they went in.  
Immediately the air grew chilled and their breath frosted itself into the air.  
"P-P-P-Professor, I nee-need L-L-L-L-Litwick p-p-please."  
"Certainly. Here you are."  
With shaking fingers he released the fire type Pokémon.  
"Litwick!"  
"Litwick, warm up the air. Use a fire attack."  
"Litwick!" Suddenly the flame on Litwick's candle grew white hot and a good three feet tall. The air grew noticeably warmer.  
"O.K. so I was wrong. You're not such a useless Pokémon. Now lead the way through this passageway."


	7. Team Sylveik... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Pokémon. You know what, I give up. This entire story is going to be /my/ story and none of you will be able to put anything into it. AT ALL. Have a nice day.

After another half hour in the still frigid passageway, they finally reached another door, this one being made of wood. They had to push hard against it to get it to open, but after five tries, Ise and Draco managed to get it opened. Inside was a dark room.  
"Dragen, use Ember into the room. Don't make it too strong, just strong enough to light it up like a lighthouse."  
"And how is that not 'too strong'?" Selaena asked, a small attitude in her voice.  
"It's not too strong because Dragen's Ember attack should be strong enough for him to accidently start a wildfire. With seaweed. That's wet. Under the ocean. At the absolute deepest part of it. Where you can go no deeper."  
"Right. You keep telling yourself that."  
While Draco and Selaena were bickering, Dragen took the liberty of doing as Draco had asked.  
"O.k. you two, stop bickering, it's time to check inside this place. Litwick, lead the way. Dragen's Ember lit it up, now let's see if /your/ flame can make sure that it's warm."  
They stopped arguing and went with Professor Lion and Ise.  
Professor Lion looked around the now-revealed-to-be dungeon and sighed. "I expected something better, but this just isn't my day. Oh well, let's get started looking around this seemingly empty dungeon."  
A mechanically interpreted female voice said, "this is the Unknown Dungeon. It was created in the eighteen hundreds as a coal mine, but development was discontinued due to mysterious noises and a mysterious black shadow that would sometimes appear, always followed by some kind of accident or death of one of the miners."  
Everyone looked around to see where the mysterious voice came from.  
"What the hell, fuck mysterious shadows and dead miners, where the fuck did that voice come from!?" Ise said, looking around in the light of the giant flame on top of Litwick's head. "And why the fuck was it a chick's voice?"  
"It was a chick's voice because a chick's voice is the default for the Pokedexes info module. And the noise came from my Pokedex," Draco explained. "I was seeing if the Pokedex had any info on where we were. Surprisingly, it did. Do you have a problem with that? 'Cause if so, I /don't/ want to hear it."  
"Hey, easy. I didn't have a problem with it, but do you mind giving some advance warning before-hand, so that we don't think we're under attack."  
"Fine, I can see the reasons."  
They wandered into the Unknown Dungeon and tried to find something of use. Unfortunately, there was nothing but some old soot left over from the days the Unknown Dungeon was a coal mine. Suddenly they heard a moaning sound, and behind a rock they found a man.  
"Hey, wake up. Who are you, and why are you down here," Draco asked. The man started struggling, forcing Draco and Ise to hold him down to stop the man from hurting himself. "Hey. HEY! We aren't here to hurt you, so will you please stop struggling, otherwise, you're just going to hurt yourself. I'm Draco and he's Ise. The girl is Selaena, and the toad with the glasses is Professor Dan D. Lion. How did you get here? If we don't know how you go here, we can't help you. And if we don't know who you are, then... we don't know who you are, I guess. Huh, I can't come up with anything better."  
The man slowly stopped struggling. "You aren't here from Team Sylveik?"  
Selaena hissed. "Hell no we're not from that group of douschebags."  
The man sat up and looked at them. "Team Sylveik dragged me down here and brutally beat me. Then they asked me where the legendary Pokémon was. I told them that I didn't know what they were talking about, but they didn't believe me and they beat me up again. They kept doing that until this woman in tight-fitting, blue leather, and a silver fur jacket came and told them to stop. She said that she had figured out where the legendary Pokémon was. They left through that hole over there," he said indicating the hole that they had previously overlooked. He grabbed hold of Draco's hand and put something into it. "My name is Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket, or at least I was until a boy in red showed me the error of my ways. Now I work for the good of Pokémon everywhere. I was researching this dungeon, and I think that's what drew the attention of Team Sylveik. From my days as leader of Team Rocket, I have but one memento. I want you three to take it. It may do you some good if you /do/ encounter the legendary Pokémon rumored to be hiding in this dungeon. Now go, stop Team Sylveik!"  
"Yeah, o.k." Draco stood up and pocketed what Giovanni had given him. Then he led the others to the hole in the ground.  
"Before we go, let me give you these status clips," Professor Lion said. He handed out little wristbands to the three kids.  
"What are these for," Selaena asked.  
"They'll monitor your Pokémon and their status. For example, it'll tell you their level, amount of health left, their moves, even their stats. It'll also tell you when your Pokémon is about to faint by beeping briefly."  
"Awesome," Ise yelled. "O.k., let's go!"  
They went down the hole and into the mine proper. They followed the thread of the corridors of the mine, until they eventually came to see a light. They stopped just outside the lighted chamber to let their eyes adjust. Once they did, they rushed into the chamber.  
"Hey, what's going on!" yelled the Team Sylveik grunts inside the chamber. Unfortunately, that's all they got to say before Litwick's Hypnosis sent them to sleep.  
"Good job, Litwick."  
They snuck past the sleeping grunts and into the corridor opposite. They followed that corridor until it lead to another chamber, this one with a large fight being played out inside. They rushed into the chamber, only to be confronted by the sight of a large, green and black snake thing with some random, color-changing scales, and a large crest behind his head that was half green and half black and covered with more random, color-changing scales. Surrounding it were Bagons and Snorunts. There was also a Shelgon and a Glalie, being controlled by a white haired girl in blue leather pants, and a silver fur coat.  
"Go Shelgon, Dragonbreath! Glalie, use Ice Beam!" The two Pokémon, one a round, ballish one that looked like it was covered in a shell of the same material as a Bagon's head crest, the other also well rounded, about the size of a beach ball, with two black horns coming out the top of his head, one on the left and one on the right and looking to be covered in a web of ice, attacked. The one in the shell shot a beam of purplish breath at the snake, and the one covered in ice, with the horns, shot a beam of ice crystals at it.  
'Hey you, stop what you're doing and put your hands behind your head," Ise shouted at the woman.  
Without so much as a spared glance, the woman whipped out another pokeball and tossed it at the kids.  
"Linoone!" the ferret said. It's claws glowed white and elongated, then it swiped at them.  
"I got this, you kids try to stop Team Sylveik."  
They ran around the ferret while Professor Lion whipped out his own Linoone and started battling it. They sent out all their Pokémon, and started attacking Team Sylveik's Pokémon.  
"Special Stratagem! Dragen, Flaming Skull, Haunte, Sleepy Tongue, Starya, Aerial Attack, NiteSoul, XTreme Night Swipes!" The Pokémon all used of their ultimate moves on the Glalie. It briefly stayed in the air, but it collapsed under the pressure of all the attack being thrown it's way. The Shelgon stopped it's beam and instead focused on the new threat. Right before it turned back to the snake at word of it's trainer, a bluish vibratory beam came from the snake's mouth and hit it, instantly KO-ing it. Then it screeched and the ground around it started to shake.  
"It's an Earthquake attack! Everyone return their Pokémon," Professor Lion shouted. Ise, Draco, and Selaena were quick to do as he said. Then they fell to their knees at the intensity of the wild Pokémon's attack. All the Bagons and Snorunts fainted, forcing the Team Sylveik grunts to return them and flee. However, the girl with the white hair stayed behind with a furious look on her face.  
"You brats have cost me a legendary Pokémon. Don't think I'll forget this," she shouted before running after her grunts.  
The ground stopped shaking after the Team Sylveik members had left. The snake looked at Draco and the others. It's eyes briefly glowed, then an ancient sounding voice came into their heads.  
"Why have you come to this most ancient of places," said the long, slow voice. "No humans have come into this... this /mine/, as you humans call it, for some time. And then these bad men came, they came looking for me. Is that what you are looking to do? Are you looking to capture me, and make my power your own? If so, then you will have to defeat me in battle for the chance."  
Draco stepped forward. "We mean you know harm. And to prove it, I show you this." He took out the thing that Giovanni had given him, a purple ball with little dome pieces on the left and right sides of the top half that were lighter purple, and a yellow 'M' between the domes, then he threw it on the ground and smashed it underfoot. "Does that prove to you that we mean you no harm?"  
"You destroyed the Masterball, human. Why? With that ball you could have caught me and I would've been unable to do anything against it."  
"I don't believe in stealing life away from anyone, not even a Pokémon."  
The snake looked thoughtful, if snakes /can/ look thoughtful, that is. He went into a cave in the mine. When he came out, he was rolling two eggs. "Pick from one of these eggs, human. If you can hatch it, you can keep it. If you can't, then I will kill you."  
"O...kay. Pressure much? I choose that one," he said, pointing at a black egg with what looked like a cloak of cloud around the back half of it. He reached out and picked it up, only for it to glow yellow. When the glowing died down, he was left holding a bird like Pokémon with two wings ending in claws and a tail which also ended in claws. It had two small, y-shaped feet, and a distinctly y-shaped pattern on it's back and underside. It had two curved horns on the side of it's head which gave it's head the distinct y-shaping. It also had a ruff around the back of it's neck reminiscent of the cloud cloak on the egg. It's man body color scheme was black and red.  
"Behold, the legendary Pokémon Yveltal. It is yours now, human. Now leave my cave, and never return."  
They quickly ran out of the cave. When they got back to the room that had Giovanni, they stopped for a rest. While resting, they noticed that Giovanni wasn't there anymore. However, instead of worrying about it, they let it be.  
"So, now you have a shiny Pokémon, and a legendary. What are you going to do with them?" Professor Lion looked at Draco with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Well, Yvelatus is staying with me at all times, only to be used in case of extreme emergency, and NiteSoul will probably stay with me as well. Anyway, I'm gonna leave." And leave he did. He traced his way back through the labyrinth that was the 'haunted' cottage. Along the way he encountered enough Pokemon to raise Starya's, Haunte's, and NiteSoul's levels up to the same as Dragen, and he even leveled Yvelatus up to a high enough level that it could knock out level twenty and thirty Pokémon out with ease. So, about level fifteen. During the course of his grinding for levels, Starya evolved into a Staravia. And eventually, he encountered another Rotom.  
"Rrrrrrr. Rotom." it giggled as it floated around Draco's head.  
"I swear, I am gonna catch you this time! Go, Haunte! Use Hypnosis!"  
"Gast, Gastly-Gast." Yellow rings came from Gastly's eyes and hit Rotom. The Rotom stopped moving as fast and fell asleep, somehow still floating in the air.  
Draco threw one of his last Pokeballs at it and it got sucked up in a flash of black light. IT wobbled a few times then dinged, signaling that Rotom was caught."Like a boss. Two legends in one day." He continued walking after retrieving Rotom. Suddenly, a Gengar appeared and attacked them. He sent out Starya first. "Starya, use Aerial Ace!" Starya's body glowed and she rushed at the Gengar, only to be stopped by Gengar's fist connecting with it's beak. Starya fainted before she could continue her attack. "O.k. Haunte, come on out!" Gastly came out. "Use Hypnosis!" Yellow rings came from Gastly's eyes again, but instead of making Gengar fall asleep, they missed and hit the wall. On the bright side, Gengar's fist failed to connect with Gastly. "O.k., try it again!" Once more, yellow rings came from Gastly's eyes, and once more Gengar failed to hit Gastly with his fist. However, this time Gastly's Hypnosis hit the opponent. "O.k. Dragen, I want you to finish it. Use Crunch!" Dragen's teeth glowed and elongated and he bit at the Gengar. Due to Gengar being asleep, he was unable to attack Dragen with his Sucker Punch. According to Draco's status clip, Dragen's Crunch attack had put Gengar down into the red, so he threw a Pokeball at it. It wobbled twice, but then broke open, releasing Gengar. Gengar continued snoozing onwards, oblivious to the fact that the frustrated trainer was attempting to catch him. Draco threw his last pokeball at it, resigned to making it faint and having his Pokémon receive the experience that way, when the pokeball dinged, meaning he had caught the Gengar. Then it disappeared. "Yes! On the last of my two remaining pokeballs, I caught that Gengar. I. Am. A. Boss!" He celebrated the capture with Haunte and Dragen briefly before Haunte started to glow. When the glowing died down, Gastly was shown to have evolved into Haunter. He then celebrated that with his Pokémon and then, when all the excitement was gone, they continued up to the house.  
Upon getting out of the Haunted Cottage, he went straight to the Pokemon Center.  



End file.
